Electrical isolation is commonly utilized in semiconductor constructions to alleviate, or prevent, leakage between electrical devices. For instance, it is frequently desired in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) fabrication to avoid subthreshold leakage between access devices (such as, for example, access transistor constructions). There can be several facets which influence leakage currents between field effect transistor devices, including, for example, junction leakage in source/drain regions; drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) due to short gate lengths; gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) due to high electric fields in a gate overlap region; narrow-width effects; and stress-induced leakage current (SILC) due to a proximity of an isolation region to a device.
A ratio of Ion (drive current) to Ioff (sub-threshold leakage) can be utilized as a figure of merit for determining if access devices are performing adequately. It is found that reducing gate oxide thickness of access devices can improve a sub-threshold behavior of the devices while simultaneously increasing a drive current. However, a threshold voltage of a device reduces with the decrease in gate oxide thickness. Increasing dopant levels in channels of the devices can increase the threshold voltage to an acceptable level and compensate for the reduction in gate oxide thickness, but can increase junction leakage in source/drain regions. Additionally, the increased dopant level in a channel of a device can adversely cause junction capacitance to increase, and reduce the current drive of the device.
It would be desirable to develop new methods for reducing sub-threshold leakage of devices. It would be further desirable if such new methods avoided increasing dopant concentration in channel regions of access devices. Additionally, it would be desirable if such new methods could be utilized for forming structures suitable for electrical isolation in an integrated circuit construction.